Doctors Lament
by Maineiac
Summary: A slight change to the season seven SG1 episode 'Heroes'
1. Chapter 1

The charecters from Stargate SG-1 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me, I write for the enjoyment of it and make no profit from it.

A.N. 1: This is an idea that has been floating around my head for a while. I was not a happy camper when Janet was killed on SG-1, and wanted to fix it, in my own way.

Janet reached out, gently brushing damp hair off the face of the young woman laying in the bed before her, caressing her forehead, willing her to wake up. The only sounds she could hear was the soft hums and the hissing of machines that provided the doctors with what information they needed. Looking at the numbers on one read-out, she cursed her knowledge for letting her know just how bad things were.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting here, waiting, hoping, for some sign that the still figure would wake up, letting her know that things would be fine, or as fine as they would ever be from now on. Her own injuries paled in comparison.

She leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened, but try as she might, she could only draw forth glimpses of working on Airmen Wells, tuning out everything else as she fought to stem the flow of blood from the young man. Then what had felt like a run away freight train struck her and her next memory was of waking up in the infirmary.

Daniel had been at her side, his face drawn and haunted looking and at first she had thought she herself was going to die. One word was all it took to make her wish it was her. Her daughters name, spoken in a choked sob by the gentle archeologist had sent her world spinning on it's end.

He told her of the events she could not recall, of taping the Airmen words to his pregnant wife, of seeing a blur from the corner of his eye at the same time a lone Jaffa had fired his staff weapon. The powerful weapon that would have struck her full in the chest instead hitting her daughter low in the back as she tackled her, driving them both even further away.

The frantic call for help and the wait as he did what little he could, waiting for the help to arrive. Rushing back to the Gate and the turmoil that awaited them on the other side as doctors, nurses and medic helped those they could while others were moved to the side, blankets draped over still forms that were past help.

He told her what her own injuries were, a concussion, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but she didn't care. She wanted to know one thing only, how her daughter was. An eternity later she saw them wheel her in, surrounded by machinery, silent, still, deathly pale and her heart froze in her chest.

Forcing Daniel to help her up, she stumbles over to the bed, all but falling into the chair he grabbed for her, holding her hand out to the nurse checking vitals, demanding to see her girls chart. Reading through it her own face grows pale at the amount of damage.

The energy weapon struck her in the small of the back, destroying skin, muscle and organs as it passed through her small frame. The amount of blood she lost and had replaced alone should have killed her but still she hung on, fighting against deaths grip as she had so often, at least to her, it seemed. Would she fight as hard if, no, WHEN, she woke up Janet wondered.

Her once energetic, vibrant whirlwind of a child would never walk again, the blast has seen to that, severed spinal cords did not heal. The lose of a kidney she could survive, but the ability to move, she wasn't sure. Sinking even deeper into the seat, Janet took one limp hand in hers, refusing to budge even when ordered to.

Hours later, in what seemed like a lifetime, she felt a small movement against her hand, waking her from a fitful doze, sleep made impossible by a combination of pain and worry. Looking at there clasped hands she saw the fingers move and whipping her head up, she caught the faintest of reflections off half opened, pain and drug blurred eyes.

Relief washed over her, and leaning forward, she gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Faith." she told her baby girl, even as she watched sleep pull her back in.

A.N. 2: Yes, I am thinking of continuing this, maybe with a prequel


	2. Printed Words

1

Printed Words

I The Star will rule the New World for two years

When the Last of the Chosen One's shall be born

On the day between death and new life

The City of Wind will hear her first cry

Above her heart shall be the mark of her Calling

Raised in darkness and pain she will endure

Answering the call of evil, coated with love

Salvation will come from Souled Death

Hope will come from a forgotten past

The downfall of the Shadowatches has begun. /I 

Suprise Delivery

Michael and Janet Lehane welcome their first child, a daughter, Jennifer Faith. Born at 1:24 A.M. weighting 6lbs 7oz and 19 inches long. Born 3 weeks early the family wishes to thank all who helped extract mother and child from the stuck elevator at the Sears Tower where the birth took place. Stuck for 8 hours when a blown fuse shut down the bank of elevators, Mrs. Lehane went into premature labor. Assisted by a fellow passenger, Camille Covington from Great Britain, and paramedics, Mr. Lehane delivered his daughter himself. Both were taken to Northwestern University Hospital where doctors report mother and daughter are doing fine.

Fiery Tragedy

US-12 was closed for more then 12 hours last night when a car, driven by 24 year old Michael Lehane crashed through a bridge and plummeted into Nippersink Lake. What makes this story even more of a tragedy was the news Lehane was not in the car alone. Tucked in the back seat was his 9 month old daughter, Jennifer. The two had been on there way to pick up wife and mother Janet from collage when disaster struck.

Witnesses rushed to help but were unable to reach the quickly sinking vehicle. When rescue workers arrived, divers were dispatched to help but it took them over an hour to reach the submerged vehicle. When they finally located it, the drivers door was open, and no one was inside. Fish & Game was called in and searchers started dragging the lake. 5 hours later the body of Michael Lehane was found and he was pronounced dead at the scene. An autopsy is scheduled for later tomorrow.

So far searchers have found no sign of young Jennifer and all hope of finding her alive has been lost.

I To Reginald Travers

Re: Prophecy child

From: C. Covington

Sir, as ordered I have dealt with the problem. No one is aware of our part in this. Please also except my resignation, effective immediately. /I 

Grisly Discovery

A fisherman, who asked not to be identified, found what is believed to be the body of 9 month old Jennifer Lehane who disappeared 3 month ago when the car she was riding in crashed into the icy waters of Nippersink Lake. The body was identified by the clothes the infant was wearing at the time she disappeared. (Continued on page 10A)

i From the journal of Camille Covington, Watcher

I can only hope I have done the right thing. I could not bring myself to kill the child and have instead sent her into what I hope is safe keeping, the only thing I asked was that the family keep her name as Faith, for it is faith alone that kept me from killing her as I was ordered to so many long months ago.

I dropped off the Watchers radar by means of magic, and if, in the ensuing years I live, I vow to one day let the girl know who she really is. If she does not kill us all first. /I 


	3. Snapshots of Life

1See part one for disclaimer

A.N. I am taking free reigns in this part with both Janet and Faith's histories. I looked around but could find no real info on what their pasts were like, so I am going to use things that were hinting at or mentioned briefly. Hope you all enjoy

Snapshots of Life

1984

Surrounded by both friends and family, 21-year-old Janet Lehane watched as the small white casket was lowered into the ground, flowers draped over and around the grave in colors of white, red, and violet. She had thought she was all cried out over her daughters death, knowing in her heart that if Michael could not have survived the crash into the icy choked waters of the lake, Jennifer had no hope. But life proved her wrong as tears ran unchecked down her face.

The small apartment was all she could afford to rent with the money the woman sent her to take care of the screaming brat she was now saddled with. A moment of carelessness had landed her in this mess, and to stay out of jail, she had agreed to pass the girl, the woman said her name was Faith, off as her own. She had moved to Boston, getting away from the life she had been living in Chicago as a lowly street walker, living in fear of the johns and her pimp. One night her pimp had tried to beat her and she fought back, killing him, but she had been seen. Now she was being blackmailed into something else.

1988

The envelope trembled as Janet turned it over in her hands, her entire future hinging on what was inside. Four years of heartache and worry packaged up in one small letter. Would she be graduating from medical school, or just have wasted the last few years? She had filled the void in her soul, buried it under anatomy books and chemistry. Taking a deep breath, she ripped the edge, pulling out the papers folded inside.

The officer looked around at the squalid apartment, seeing dirty dishes and clothes scattered on and around the sagging furniture, all of it splattered with blood and other body fluids. In one corner he saw a large box and could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. Moving slowly, stepping over the bloated body of the dead prostitute, his gun held in a trembling hand, he reached out and pulled the limp cardboard back, reveling a small, dirty, dark-haired girl.

1991

She pulled the door closed behind her, hearing the lock click, signaling the end of another chapter in her life. Three years of long hours and hard work that she had loved, the fast pace set in the emergency rooms and surgeries left her feeling like she had accomplished something and not just gone through the motions of life. Two years wasted on a marriage that ended in a drunken rage and the call to the nearest lawyer she could find. Now there was only one more stop to make before she moved into the next chapter.

Running down the alley, she ducked around a corner trying to escape the boys chasing her, only to trip over a wino laying against the wall, his legs sticking out. The scrapes she received were nothing compared to what she knew was coming as she felt two pairs of hand's grabbed her, hauling her back to her feet. The oldest boy was ten, and he was looking for some payback for the prank she had pulled on him, landing him in the principal's office. The last thing she remembered was her foster brothers' fist as it struck her, knocking her head back against the brick of the building. Her last thought, she would be moving again soon.

1997

The grey walls seemed to match her mood as she sat in her office. The Air Force had, in its infinite wisdom, seen fit to place Cassandra with a family that was not equipt to deal with the young orphan. She had tried not to get attached, but the part of her heart she had closed with Jennifer's casket had been broken wide open and the youngster had barreled right in, filling a void she had not even known was there. With a determined look, she picked up the phone, calling in all the favors she could.

Juvenile Hall. Not as bad as some of the homes she had suffered though, but not the place she wanted to be either. A careless moment while watching her semi boyfriend as he tried to boost the old mans car had gotten her a one way trip, do not pass go, do not get $200. With a sigh, she laid back on the thin mattress, staring at the cracked grey ceiling above her, wondering what would happen next. A while later she heard someone calling her name, looking up to see her social worker, court appointed, calling her. Beside the short woman was another, more elegantly dressed yet with an air of competence. With nothing better to do, Faith dropped to the floor and unknowingly dropped into the best thing she had ever gotten.


End file.
